The Red Rose
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [CHAPTER] [OngHwangNiel] [Ch 1 Up] "Hwang Minhyun itu seperti mawar merah, cantik namun berduri." / "Ong-hyung, kau percaya reinkarnasi?" / Warn : Boys Love. Slow Update . DLDR.
1. Prolog

**The** **Red** **Rose**

.

.

The Red Rose © Sweatpanda

.

.

Wanna One

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

Ong Seongwoo x Hwang Minhyun

.

.

" **Hwang** **Minhyun** **itu** **seperti** **mawar** **merah, cantik namun berduri."**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar pemuda lain yang berlari menghindarinya di depan sana. Langkahnya melambat begitu sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang halamannya penuh dengan bunga mawar putih. Pemuda yang dikejar masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya dengan cepat. Sementara pemuda yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang dan berdiri tepat di depan rumah pemuda yang dikejarnya. Lagi-lagi lolos.

Kang Daniel—nama pemuda bergigi kelinci—memutar tubuhnya dan memandang sekali lagi rumah di belakangnya sebelum melangkah menjauh untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang memang hanya berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari sana.

Daniel mengambil ponsel genggamnya dari saku celananya dan segera menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

" **Yo Kang Daniel, gagal lagi?"** Suara di seberang sana terdengar, membuat Daniel mendengus malas karena bukan sapaan yang didapatnya melainkan sebuah ledekan yang memang selalu didapatnya dari orang yang sama.

"Jika sudah tahu, diamlah Ong-hyung. Aku menelponmu bukan untuk mendapat ledekanmu." Daniel membuka gerbang rumahnya dan melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

" **Lalu untuk apa Daniel? Aku sudah bisa memastikan jika kau menelponku pasti tentang Hwang Minhyun lagi."**

Daniel berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas, ia meletakan ponselnya diperpotongan bahu dan kepalanya.

 **"** Ya memang, aku hanya merasa aneh, kenapa dia selalu menjauhiku setiap kali aku mendekatinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku, Ong-hyung."

 **"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau fikirkan. Lebih baik siapkan makanan karena aku akan sampai di rumahmu lima belas menit lagi."**

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan!" Daniel kemudian mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Daniel membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. Tak peduli jika Ong Seongwoo datang ke rumahnya dan mengganggu tidurnya. Itu urusan nanti, yang penting sekarang, Daniel ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu.

.

.

 **"Minhyun-ah, tunggu!"**

 **Minhyun tertawa seraya menghentikan larinya dan menunggu seseorang yang mengejarnya semenjak tadi.**

 **"Euigeon-ah, ada apa?" Minhyun menatap pemuda yang di hadapannya.**

 **Pemuda bernama Euigeon itu berlutut dan mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah ke hadapan Minhyun.**

 **Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"**

 **Mata Minhyun membola, dan ia berlari menghindari Euigeon.**

.

.

"Tidak!"

Daniel terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Suara seorang yang amat dikenalnya memenuhi pendengaran Daniel. Daniel menoleh dan menemukan Seongwoo berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ong-hyung?"

Seongwoo terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Daniel. Ia duduk di samping Daniel dan menepuk bahu pemuda bongsor itu.

Daniel menghela nafasnya, ia menatap Seongwoo dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ong-hyung, kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

.

.

 **TBC / END**

A/N :

1.) Project OngHwangNiel terbaru dari Panda.

2.) Buat bocoran, ini lebih ke NielHwang, karena awalnya emang bikin oneshot buat mereka. Tapi, karena aku males ngetik, jadi aku jadiin chapter aja. (Maksudnya?)

3.) So, can you give review for this fic? Thanks!

 **09 Januari 2018**

 **Panda**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Red Rose**

.

.

Wanna One

NielHwang

OngHwang

With!Other

.

.

 **Chapter** **1**

.

.

"Untukmu." Minhyun melihat setangkai mawar merah di depan wajahnya. Memutar matanya malas, Minhyun berdecak kesal pada pemuda yang saat ini tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Ong Seongwoo." Minhyun berkata dengan nada dinginnya. Ia menurunkan kacamata bacanya dan menatap tajam pada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo hanya tertawa hambar, ia menarik kursi di dekatnya dan duduk menghadap Minhyun.

"Setidaknya, ambil dulu ini." Seongwoo menarik tangan kanan Minhyun dan menyerahkan mawar merah itu.

Minhyun mendengus namun tetap menggenggam bunga mawar pemberian Seongwoo.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku tak suka bunga mawar merah." Desis Minhyun.

Seongwoo mengangkat bahu tak peduli, ia diam dan menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan memuja yang membuat Minhyun bertambah risih.

"Kau dan temanmu itu, sama-sama menyebalkan, Ong Seongwoo!" Minhyun berdiri, ia merapihkan buku-bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Seongwoo tak tinggal diam, ia mengikuti Minhyun untuk pergi dari perpustakaan universitas mereka.

"Temanku yang mana?" Tanya Seongwoo berpura-pura tak tahu seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang, matanya melirik Seongwoo yang terus tersenyum kepadanya. "Siapa lagi, jelas Kang Daniel." Katanya datar.

"Ohh, Daniel. Dia hanya penasaran denganmu, Minhyun-ah." Balas Seongwoo. Mereka berdua saat ini berada di koridor menuju kelas mereka. Mereka memang berada dalam jurusan yang sama, yaitu kedokteran. Dan setengah jam lagi, kelas mereka akan mulai.

"Dia penasaran denganku?" Minhyun bertanya dengan nada sanksi. Seongwoo mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun itu. "Tsk. Tingkahnya seperti sasaeng kau tahu?" Decak Minhyun kesal.

Seongwoo tertawa keras, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di lorong menoleh padanya dan menatap mereka berdua sembari berbisik. Merasa terganggu karena suara Seongwoo yang amat keras.

Minhyun mendengus, ia mencubit lengan Seongwoo dengan keras hingga pemuda itu mengaduh.

"Berhenti Hwang Minhyun!" Pekik Seongwoo seraya mengusap lengannya yang memerah karena cubitan Minhyun. Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera memasuki kelas. Diikuti Seongwoo di belakangnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Dia hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh Minhyun. Itu saja." Kata Seongwoo sesaat setelah ia duduk di kursi belakang kursi Minhyun. Minhyun diam, ia memilih membuka kembali bukunya dan membaca ulang materi yang sempat ia baca tadi di perpustakaan. Sebelum diganggu oleh teman seangkatannya itu.

"Hei Minhyun." Seongwoo mencolek bahu Minhyun untuk mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu.

Minhyun dengan ekor matanya melirik Seongwoo tanpa minat. "Kalau begitu, katakan saja pada Daniel, aku tak tertarik untuk mengenalnya." Balas Minhyun datar.

Seongwoo membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Minhyun, namun terpaksa harus menutupnya lagi ketika Dosen Lee memasuki kelas. Mungkin, nanti Seongwoo bisa membicarakannya lagi dengan Minhyun. Itupun jika pemuda Hwang itu mau.

.

.

Daniel membuka buku bersampul cokelat yang ia temukan di laci kamarnya ketika ia sedang mencari-cari earphonenya tadi pagi. Daniel mengernyitkan dahinya begitu menyadari jika buku itu adalah sebuah buku diary. Daniel berfikir ulang untuk membacanya atau mengabaikannya.

Menghela nafasnya sekali, Daniel memilih untuk menutup kembali buku itu. Membaca buku materi kuliahnya saja malas, apalagi membaca buku diary orang yang bahkan Daniel tak ketahui identitasnya. Bertambah malaslah pemuda Kang itu.

"Wah! Buku apa ini?" Daniel terkejut ketika buku yang tadi masih berada di tangannya, kini sudah beralih ke tangan Kim Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Kim Jaehwan adalah teman setingkat dan juga satu jurusan dengannya, yaitu jurusan Seni. Daniel melirik malas pada Jaehwan yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan ingin tahu.

"Ini seperti buku lama. Kau dapat darimana?" Jaehwan menatap penasaran pada Daniel. Daniel mengangkat bahunya, "Aku menemukannya di laci di ruang tamuku. Entah milik siapa," jawab Daniel tanpa minat.

Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, namun tangannya tetap membuka buku diary bersampul cokelat itu. Jaehwan yang memang penasaran, membaca buku itu ketika sampai di lembaran pertengahan.

 **.**

 **24** **Maret 1878**

Dear Diary...

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Kang Euigeon. Pemuda itu cukup tampan dan sepertinya mempunyai pribadi yang baik. Sikapnya juga lucu, aku rasa berteman dengannya tidak ada masalah. Iya 'kan?

.

"Wah! 1878? Berarti buku ini sudah satu abad lebih. Hebat! Ini pasti koleksi orangtuamu Kang! Marga yang ditulis di sini jelas sama dengan marga keluargamu!" Jaehwan dengan semangat yang menggebu berbicara pada Daniel. Daniel yang sedari diam memikirkan apa yang ditulis di buku itupun segera merebut buku yang tengah dibuka-buka dan akan membaca lanjutan cerita di diary itu oleh Jaehwan.

"Yakk! Kembali Daniel, aku belum selesai!" Jaehwan berteriak memanggil Daniel yang berlari tergesa meninggalkan Jaehwan di kantin universitas. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa di sekitar Jaehwan, memandang Jaehwan dengan raut wajah bingung.

Daniel berhenti berlari ketika ia sampai di taman belakang universitasnya yang terbilang sepi. Taman ini memang jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa, kecuali mahasiswa yang ingin mencari udara segara maka di sinilah tempat yang tepat.

Daniel mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang berwarna putih dan kembali membuka buku diary itu. Membuka tepat di lembar yang sama dengan apa yang dibaca oleh Jaehwan tadi.

"Kang Euigeon? Bukankah itu nama yang sama dengan apa yang sering muncul di mimpiku? Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini?" Gumam Daniel seraya membuka-buka buku itu dan sampailah ia di lembar terakhir buku itu. Di lembar terakhir itu pula, terdapat setangkai mawar merah yang sudah kering. Terbukti dari daunnya yang mengering dan tangkainya yang sudah berubah warna. Tapi, jika buku ini memang sudah satu abad lebih, kenapa bunga mawar ini tidak menjadi debu? Dahi Daniel berkerut memikirkannya.

Tak menemukan alasan yang tepat akan apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan bunga mawar merah di buku itu, Daniel pun mulai membaca catatan terakhir di buku itu.

.

 **01** **Januari** **1980**

Selamat tahun baru, diary!

Dan di tahun baru ini pula, aku akan menggantikanmu dengan buku yang baru. Atau mungkin tidak? Kau mau tahu alasannya? Huft! Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Kemarin malam, Seongwoo menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan aku belum menjawabnya. Karena jujur saja, di hati dan fikiranku hanya ada Euigeon. Tapi kau juga tahu, ayahku tak setuju jika aku bersama Euigeon karena kasta kami yang berbeda. Dan ayahku juga sering mengatakan, bahwa dia lebih menyukai Seongwoo dibanding Euigeon. Aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku menuruti ayahku atau mengejar cintaku? Aku bingung. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan padamu hari ini. Dan karena ini yang terakhir, aku akan memasukan bunga mawar putih kesukaanku yang ditetesi oleh darahku. Anggap saja itu kenangan dariku. Terima kasih sudah menemani hari-hariku Diary. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kang Euigeon.

 **Hwang Minhyun**

.

Mata Daniel terbuka lebar begitu selesai membaca lembaran terakhir di diary itu. Daniel tidak percaya, kenapa nama yang ada di diary itu sama dengan nama orang-orang terdekatnya? Dan juga, jadi mawar merah itu bukan mawar sesungguhnya? Itu adalah mawar putih yang ditetesi oleh darah? Yang benar saja! Mungkin orang yang bernama Hwang Minhyun yang hidup satu abad lalu itu adalah seorang self-injury yang tak takut untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Ya, mungkin saja.

"Kau, Kang Daniel?" Daniel langsung menutup buku diary yang berada di tangannya dan menoleh ke arah belakangnya dengan gugup.

Sementara pemuda yang memanggil Daniel menyipitkan matanya melihat tingkah Daniel yang tampak aneh.

"Hai, Minhyun-hyung?!" Sapa Daniel sok akrab yang membuat Minhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya. Karena Minhyun tak pernah merasa dekat dengan pemuda Kang itu sampai-sampai adik tingkatnya itu bisa seenaknya langsung memanggilnya 'hyung'.

Namun Minhyun tak mau memperpanjang masalah yang sepele ini, ia pun menatap Daniel dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kau dipanggil Ong. Dia menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di aula." Kata Minhyun datar seraya mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi di saku celananya. Pesan dari Ong yang menyuruhnya cepat kembali ke aula bersama pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa Ong-hyung tidak menghubungiku saja? Kan tidak perlu merepotkan hyung seperti ini." Ujar Daniel dengan senyum manisnya.

Minhyun kembali mengantongi ponselnya sebelum menatap lurus pada Daniel yang masih tersenyum. "Ponselmu mati. Dan kata Jaehwan bilang kau lari ke arah sini tadi. Jadi Seongwoo memintaku untuk menjemputmu." Balas Minhyun tanpa membalas senyum Daniel. "Cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu." Desis Minhyun dengan tubuh yang sudah berbalik membelakangi Daniel.

Daniel mengulum senyumnya. Benar kata orang-orang, Minhyun itu seperti mawar merah. Cantik, namun berduri. Parasnya cantik dan indah, tetapi sifatnya seperti duri yang berada di tangkai bunga indah itu. Jika kau tidak hati-hati, maka kau akan tertusuk durinya. Begitulah Hwang Minhyun.

Tapi, apakah Hwang Minhyun yang ada di hadapannya ini sama dengan Hwang Minhyun yang menulis buku diary di tangannya itu? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Daniel. Hingga teriakan Minhyun menyadarkannya dan dengan segera Daniel menyusul Minhyun yang sudah tiga meter berjarak darinya. Ingat, Minhyun belum mau berdekatan dengan Daniel. Ini pun terpaksa ia lakukan karena Seongwoo mengancamnya tadi. Jika tidak, Minhyun pasti sudah duduk tenang di aula atau malah pulang dibanding harus dekat-dekat dengan pemuda Kang itu.

"Terima kasih, Minhyun-ie." Seongwoo tersenyum lebar menyambut Minhyun dan Daniel yang memasuki aula universitas mereka.

Minhyun mendengus dan menadahkan tangannya, "Kembalikan tasku! Jonghyun sudah menungguku di gerbang." Ketus Minhyun dan menatap tajam pada teman satu tingkatnya itu.

Seongwoo mengambil tas Minhyun, yang ia letakan di atas meja dekatnya, dan menyerahkannya pada sang empunya. "Tenang, aku tidak membukanya kok." Kata Seongwoo dengan senyum lebarnya yang tak luntur.

Minhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah, aku pergi. Urusi urusan kalian dan jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Minhyun ketus dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula.

Daniel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Minhyun pun membungkuk sedikit begitu Minhyun menatap ke arahnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Minhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil.

"Oh! Kau sudah menemukan buku itu?" Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Seongwoo yang saat ini mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku diary yang ada di tangan Daniel.

"Kau tahu buku ini, Ong-hyung?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada terkejut.

Seongwoo mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku punya yang kedua-nya."

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

1.) Terima kasih buat yg udah review, follow, serta favorite ff ini.

2.) Temanya mistery, tapi aku ga yakin sebenernya. Tapi coba" ga papa kan?

3.) Still wait ya! I'll slow update for my all fanfic.

See you next chap!

 **14 Januari 2018**

 **Panda**


End file.
